Robyne
Category:Characters Sin Sariche Dubh, known as Robyne, is a high elf from the Feywild. He is a player character played by ChoroiBelmont. Alignment is and is currently level 5. Speaks languages. Appearance Personality Description of base personality His Character Sheet Personality is built as: Personality Traits: Ideals: Bonds: Flaws: Interactions with others Background Robyne's official listed background is "Charlatan" Formerly known by the Seelie Court as Sin Sariche Dubh, he acted as a servant and entertainer to Oberon. For time unmarked, he spent by Oberon's side until, out of boredom, he played a prank on the Court, convincing everyone of Titania engaging in trysts with a common hunter. When the Queen discovered that he was the source, she ordered Oberon to punish him. Oberon exiled him, stripping him of his rank and privileges and sending him out into the world as an elf. However, Oberon allowed him some magic power, provided that it came from Oberon himself, not from his own abilities. Taking the name Robyne, he learned to manipulate people for his amusement, using the scraps of power he managed to obtain from Oberon. He gathered the proper paperwork and created an alternate persona, known as Duke Adam Owen Goodfellow. The Duke has been noted as appearing at many social gatherings in Waterdeep, noticeably where scandal seems to occur but it has yet to be noticed if he has any involvement. The Duke has also been noticed to be a coward, hiding whenever danger seems abundant. (This is due to Robyne hiding to shift out of the Duke's form so he may become involved without endangering his position.) In his spare time, he often resorted to a kinder form, that of a blue tiefling who played on the streets for children. In this form, that of Adajai, he tends to be kinder and gentler, handing out candies and protecting others from any attacks on the streets where he performs. However, to contradict his time as a protector, he also spends a good amount of time hanging around the unsavory elements of the citizens as Adam Barnett. With an unshaven and rough appearance, he has almost no reputation, but does any unsavory task for coin. Under this persona, he has murdered and intimidated many, including women and children. Using these three mortal facades, Robyne attempts to con as many people as he can simply to enjoy the experiences of his deceptions. As part of his fey nature, Robyne casts each of his spell with a spoken rhyming incantation on top of the magical verses he has to utter. Faerie Fire: "Magic come and set alight All that is viewed within my sight" Sleep: "May sounds of battle, like distant thunder No longer wake thee from deepest slumber." Hex: "Now you I choose to suffer this misery To endure more pain and inflict less injury" Charm Person: "Mark my words and listen well, For thou will be charmed within my spell." Witch Bolt: "Power oft becomes quite frightening, Now quake in fear and pain from this lightning." Special Equipment Down in the dungeons under The Yawning Portal, Robyne noticed a glowing sword. Struck with curiosity, he grabbed it and it became stuck to his hand. He shrugged it off, not really caring until he realized it might affect Adajai's juggling career. Robyne has earned the service of a small sprite named Ainsel, who swore to be his protector and lover. She is possessive of him and he often casts illusions to disguise her or asks her to vanish altogether often. He has a pet rooster named Razzle who often chimes in when he plays flute. For comedic effect, Razzle often does so at the wrong time, as he was trained to. Adventuring Barovian Adventure Robyne made a brief apearance in Barovia, appearing as Adajai working as a juggler to promote Blinsky's toys during The Festival of Hope, causing children to gather. It was noticed by Oleesa that he was not actually juggling but casting an illusion that allowed for more interesting tricks. His interest piqued by the group, he entered the drinking competition against Oleesa and Lao. To everyone's surprise, he won, but Oleesa noticed that her hand passed through his clothing. He was then challenged to a rematch by Oleesa for his secrets, which he again won. When challenged again he stated he had to return to his performance, as the children had grown bored. He did smile, say he liked her and gave her a candy. Elend noted that he was absolutely glowing with magic, "lit up like a lighthouse". Later, he approached Arou in the guise of Duke Adam Goodfellow. He seemed intensely interested in Lao's hat and followed him to the hat vendor in amusement. When it began to rain, Lao noticed that his clothes were still dry, to which Robyne showed him a false ring and stated it was magic against water, not admitting that his appearance was a disguise, which he was able to convincingly deceive everyone. When Strahd appeared, Adam was distinctly noted to have vanished. However, Adajai rushed to aid Oleesa and Arou, helping them fight Strahd. He aided well, but at one point took an arrow into his shoulder, where it was noticed that the arrow "glitched" through his shirt. Waterdeep Robyne went to the Winter's Splendor Festival in Waterdeep while pretending to be Duke Goodfellow. He was aloof during the party but noticeably hid when Aria was attacked. During that time, Robyne resumed his actual form to combat the imp. Robyne was against summoning imps. Diving down into the Mad Mage's Dungeon, Robyne was asked to look for noblewoman's brother in return for a favor. Relationships Ainsel: Gallery Trivia Robyne is based on the figure Robin Goodfellow, nicknamed "Puck" from Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream. His alternate personas are named after different aspects of the character found in literature, such as "Black Adam", and "Adajai" Robyne's miniature is Heroclix Thor Ragnarok Loki #007 Other media appearances Category:Player Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters